The Beast Within
by dustori
Summary: [Work in ProgressHiatus] After a brutal attack, Dustin undergoes some changes. Can the other rangers help him. This is my first fanfics, so enjoy. Chap. 24 through 28 are up. RR
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think, roses or candy," asked Shane sitting on the front counter in front of Dustin who was working on a broken bike. Shane noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to him except on the bike.

"Earth to Dustin, what do you think," tapping Dustin on the head three times.

"Hmm, what, what did you say?"

"I was asking you what should I give Lisa for Valentine's Day? Should it be roses or candy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dude. I just got a lot on my mind. With the Free Style Competition coming up, finishing these bikes Kel want me to fix and…"

"Deciding what you're going to give a special someone," interrupting Shane.

"No actually Dude I was going to say saving the world if you want to know."

"Face it Dustin, you're still hooked on Tor."

"I know," said Dustin as he stopped working on the bike to sit on the counter next to Shane. "But how am I suppose to express my feelings for Tor when she's dating Blake."

"Listen man, I know she's dating Blake but it won't hurt to give her something. You know to show you care."

"Give who something," a voice said from behind the two boys.

Both boys turned around to see a blonde in a baby blue tank top with blue jeans on standing with a smile on her face. It was Tori.

"What were you guys talking about," said Tor, still smiling.

Catch by surprise the two boys didn't know what to say. Since their conversation was about Tori. They did the only thing they could think of before Tori become suspicious. They LIED.

"We was talking about…" Shane started

"About Kel and what we should give her on Valentine's Day," finished Dustin. "Since she is my boss and everything. I just thought it might be, you know, nice."

"Yeah," smiled Shane.

"Oookay, if that's the real story then yeah I think that is nice."

"Yes, that's the real story," said Shane.

"Have any plans on what you're getting her."

"Oh, yeah I was thinking maybe flowers or candy or something else. You know what girls like."

"Okay."

"Hey, Dustin I don't pay you to sit and talk, get back on those bikes," yelled Kelly from across the room.

"Okay Kel. Listen guys I'm swamped with bikes like major right now. I'll talk to you guys later, okay," said Dustin getting off the counter and getting back to work on the bike he was working on earlier.

"Yeah, I got to go anyway, you know look for a gift for Lisa," said Shane heading towards the door.

"Me too. I have to go talk to Blake anyway."

Shane was almost halfway out the door until he turned around to face Dustin.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. You know who want us to meet at you know what at 10:00am sharp. Don't be late okay, Dude."

"Okay," Dustin waving from behind the bike.

Both Tori and Shane left Storm Charger with Dustin fixing bikes.

Meanwhile a ship sat and wait above Earth. Inside Lothor, Zurgane and Lothor's nieces plot their next attack against the power rangers.

"What else we got."

"Well uncle me and Marah was thinking about Rose from planet Buruka to destroy the power rangers."

"Yeah she's really fun to be with. Every since we left Evil school she was the …"

"Marah…shut up," said Kapri looking at her sister. " Well, anyway she is…"

"Enough, I don't want to know about your goofy monster. I want a monster that have a fighting chance of beating the power pests."

"What about Tercules from Ter," announced Zurgane.

"No."

"Molurk," said Kapri.

"No."

"Lunaris," said Marah

"No…no…no. I want a real monster."

"Perhaps I can help, my lord," said a voice in the darkness.

"Who said that? Come out and show yourself."

Creeping out of the darkness a foot walks out. Followed by another one that brought out the entire body of the mysterious voice. The body was covered by a wavy black cloth that only had red eyes peaking out of it. It's hands was black too but had long brown claws sticking from them. Next to him was a vicious animal with yellow eyes. Its was covered with white fur and had teeth that were sharp as knives Its body the shape of a wolf except ten times bigger.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I am Shadow from Darkus and I am here to serve you, Lord Lothor.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but how did you get in here?"

"Perhaps I should demonstrate."

The black creature walked over to one of the kalzacs and immediately vanished into the kalzac. Lothor had uninterested written all over his face. The kalzac walked over to where Marah and Kapri stood and picked them up. They began to scream and wiggle around trying to break free.

"Uncle…uncle help us," yelled Kapri. " Help us Uncle," followed by Marah.

"Put them down I'm not amused by your little magic treat."

Shadow dropped Marah and Kapri, causing them to fall hard on the their butts. Soon after their fall the black creature jumped out of the kalzac.

"Ouch," said both of Lothor's nieces.

"Maybe that didn't please you but maybe another plan of mind would."

"I'm listening," said Lothor interestingly.

"What you see next to me is a cherished animal of planet, Darkus. Its name is Larkus. They do our bidding and listen only to us. With a bit from them, you will start to change and become a Larkus."

"Stop with the chit chat and get to the point," screamed Zurgane.

"If I can get one ranger and have my pet bit him, then we will have a ranger under my control and have him destroy the rest of the rangers."

"I love it. Now all we have to do is get one ranger alone and the destruction of the power ranger will begin."

Lothor, his nieces, Zurgane, and Shadow began laughing as it echoed out into the dark space.


	2. chapter 2

Tori watched from the sidelines as Blake rode his bike around the track. He was also being watched by two men wearing blue jackets that had "Factory Blue" written on them. When he was through racing, he walked over to the men to talk to them. Tori left the sideline and walked over to where Blake and the two men stood.

"Thanks for coming," said Blake as he gave each men a hand shake.

Both men left, leaving Tori and Blake by themselves.

"Hey, Tor, how are you doing," bending down to give Tori a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good, you."

"Great."

"That's good. I saw you riding out there and you… you were great."

"Thanks."

Silence filled the air.

"I.." both Tor and Blake bellowed breaking the silence.

"You can go first," said Blake.

"No, you can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, Factory Blue said that if I work really hard I might get a full contract with them by the end of this summer. Isn't that great. I'm mean no one haven't even manage to get a full contract with them in years not even that fast."

"That's great, I'm so proud of you."

"Really.. Cause you don't sound all that happy about it."

"No, it wonder, it's…wow."

"Yeah I'm as siked as you. I got to call Hunter."

"Blake, wait before you do, I need to talk to you.'

"Okay what is it."

"You might want to sit down for this."

Blake sat down to the nearest bench there was and Tori followed after. Blake looked at Tori with a concerned look on his face and waited patiently for Tori to say what she had on her mind.

"Blake, I'm so proud of you for getting a contract from Factory Blue, but…"

"What, what is it. Tor tell me"

"But it's getting in the way of our relationship. I mean day and night you're always training or talking about them, that we never had anytime to spend together. It's always Factory Blue this and Factory Blue that and I'm getting tired of it."

"So what you just want me to just stop training with Factory Blue."

"No, I just want you to just slow it down some.'

"How can I Tor, this is a once in a lifetime deal for me."

"I know and I don't want you to give it up."

"Then what do you want me to do."

"I don't know.

They both grow silent again. Tears began to form in Tori's eyes.

"I just think that it's not going to work between me and you. At least not like this. I hate waiting for you to get home or for you to call and your answer machine… I'm always getting the answer machine. I hate that I have to make an appointment just to see you, Blake. I can't stand it. It just isn't going work."

"Then I'll quit. I'll leave Factory Blue and you and…"

"No, Blake. I don't want to stand between you and your dreams. You want this I can see it in your eyes. We should just go our separate ways."

"But…."

Tori place her hand over Blake's mouth. She moved her hand and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Blake."

Tori got up from the bench and walked off wiping tears from her eyes as she began to pick up pace to her van. Blake looked in astonishment. His heart begin to pound harder making his chest hurt. His eyes were burning as tears begin to form. He was hurt.


	3. chapter 3

Dustin was still in Storm Charger working on his last two bikes. The store was almost empty and the sun was sitting. Kel walked over to Dustin, who is now covered in grease, to talk to him.

"Hey, Dustin, you been working on the those bikes for hours now, you should take a break or finish it tomorrow and go home."

"I know but I figure that I'll finish it now and rest on my day off tomorrow," said Dustin smiling at Kel.

"Nice try Dustin but you have to come to work tomorrow."

Dustin let out a groan and rolled his eyes.

"Just finish them tomorrow, Dustin."

" No…that alright. I'll just finish them tonight just to get them over with. Beside it would help if I had the day off tomorrow to practice for the competition that is coming up in two weeks."

"I know and you will have plenty of time to practice, I promise, but right now since it is summer we have triple the tourist and I need all the help I can get."

"I know ."

"So, why don't you just go home."

"I will right after I fix these bikes," pointing at the two bikes.

"Okay. Here's my keys to the store, lock up when you're through and I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00pm."

"Okay, bye Kel," waving goodbye to Kel as she walk out of the store.

Dustin continued to work on the two bikes until it was 2:00 in the morning. He locked the bikes in one of the closet in the back that he had all the other bikes at. He washed his hands, arms, and face and cleaned up around the store, locked up everything and turned off all the light. When he got home he took a shower and set his alarm clock to wake him up at 8:30am to meet the others at Ninja Ops. Once he laid down in his bed he quickly felled asleep.

Dustin was scared by the sound of his alarm clock going off. He reached out and hit it to turn it off. _I'll just lay down for just a second and then I'll get up_ Dustin thought. He pulled his pillow over his head to block the sun shining in his room and fell asleep.

"Where is he, I told him to meet us here at 10:00. He know how sensei is," Shane said pacing around the door of Ninja Ops talking to Tori.

Tori was leaning against the wall looking down with her arms folded across her chest.

Shane stop and looked at Tor in a concern look but then went back to his pacing.

"So you guys are officially broken up," said Hunter swing at Blake.

"I think so," ducking Hunter's swings.

"What did you do to cause her to break up with you."

"I was spending to much time with Factory Blue then with her."

"Well you do. You know that don't you. "

"I know and if she think this is the best for us then I agree."

"You think that you'll be alright."

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright."

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I don't know, but I hope she'll find happiness," Blake said as he look at Tori who was leaning against the wall.


	4. chapter 4

Dustin pulled the pillow off his head to be blinded by the brightness of the sun. He shield the sun with his hand as he got up to sit on his bed. When his eyes adjust to the sunlight, he looked at the clock to find that it read 12:30.

"Oh my gosh," he said as he rose from the his bed.

He ramble through his clothes to find something to wear and slipped them on. He was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white and yellow K-Swiss. He went into his bathroom to strain up his hair and wash his face. Once he got through brushing his teeth, he grabbed a pop tart out of his refrigerator and left his house. Using his super strike he made it to Ninja Ops within two minutes. Before he went in he changed into his Ninja clothes and went in with hopes that Sensei and the others aren't that mad.

"Hey, guys, I know I am late but I can totally explain."

All of his friends were sitting around the rectangle shaped table that sat in the middle of the room. They were all resting and drinking water when Dustin walked in. He sat down next to Shane who was drinking water.

"Dude, I know you reminded me yesterday and I like totally was prepared, but I decided to finish those bikes I was working on yesterday. And I didn't get through with them until it was like 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning."

"Man, I know you tried your best to get here and I tried to stall for you but I think Sensei is really upset with you this time."

"Really."

"Yeah, really."

"This is the third time we covered for you Dustin but I don't think Sensei going to take it easy on you this time. This time you really did it," said Hunter.

"I know and I apologize for that. I guess I'll go see Sensei for my punishment now. Let pray he'll take it easy on me."

"Good luck, man," said Shane.

"Yeah good luck," said everyone else.

Dustin left the others and went to see Sensei. Sensei was standing outside of his little house.

"This is the third time, Dustin," said Sensei.

"I know and I'm sorry. I will totally make it up to you. I'll do all my training without complaining, I promise. Unless I pull a muscle and well then I will have to stop. But I'm yours for the rest of the day. Well until 3:00, that is when I have to go to work."

" I know you don't mean no harm in being late for your training, Dustin, but you have to remember that you are part of a team that have a big responsibility in your hands. I hope you take it seriously."

"I do sensei and I promise to be on time for the rest of the time."

"Now, for your training we will hold off on it but I want you to do two laps around the base of Ninja Ops."

"Okay."

Dustin left Sensei and went back in the room where the others sat and wait.

"So, what did he say," said Hunter anxiously.

"Well, he didn't seem that mad about being late for the third time. Then again I have to run around the base of Ninja Ops two times."

"Oh, man that's harsh," said Blake.

"Yeah well I guess I deserve it."

"Well, I guess I should get started then."

Dustin walk off from the others but was stopped by Tori. He turned back around to see Tori running up to him.

"Hey do you want me to come with you."

"No, I think I can do this on my own, but thanks for asking."

"Okay, well if you change your mind."

"Okay."

"Have you thought on what you're going to get Kelly yet."

"Um, no not yet but I'll let you know."

"If you need help to pick out a gift I can help you."

"Yeah that'll be great."

"Okay, well I'll let you get on your way."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Dustin watch as Tori walked back to the group and sat next to Shane. He took a deep breath and walk out of Ninja Ops.


	5. chapter 5

"Zurgane have you found a power ranger yet."

"No, not yet."

"Uncle, why don't we just go down to earth and grab a ranger," said Marah.

Lothor turn to his niece.

"Because we have to wait until one is alone before we go grabbing a ranger. It's best to out number one." Lothor turn back to Zurgane. " Zurgane, round up some kalzacs just in case we spot one and you and Mr. Shadow be prepare to control me a power ranger."

"Ohh, uncle there's one now and he's alone," pointed Kapri.

On their monitor screen Dustin was running in the woods.

"Zurgane now."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Alright, Dustin Brooks, you have one more lap to go and home it is."

After a while Dustin was through with his laps. He stopped by a nearby tree and rested for a while. He leaned against the tree and sat down, closing his eyes. Suddenly he was grabbed by a kalzac and thrown to the ground. Dustin dusted himself off and got up in a fighting stance.

"Alright kalsac you want to play let's play."

Dustin got in position to transform in his power ranger suit but was pushed down from behind. He turned around to see three more kalzacs. Suddenly Dustin was surrounded by four kalzacs.

"Alright one against four. I can take ya."

Dustin got off the ground and started fighting the kalzacs. He went left and right and punched from all four sides and the kalzacs went down with a thump. But again the kalzacs raise back up to fight.

"Okay, we can play the hard way."

With a wave of his hands Dustin went down into the ground. The kalzacs looked around, Dustin was no where to be found. Suddenly one by one the kalzacs were pulled underground and out jumped the yellow ninja ranger.

"Is that all you got Lothor," said the yellow ranger pointing at the sky.

Soon after he said that ten kalzacs including Zurgane was standing in front of him.

* * *

"You guys we have kalzacs reading in our area," yelled Cam from the big monitor screen in the main room.

The team walked over to the screen to see the yellow ranger fighting kalzacs. Hunter gave everybody a nod and they got in position.

"Ninja Storm"

"Thunder Storm"

"Samurai Storm"

"Ranger Form, Ha"

One by one the rangers form into their ranger form and left Ninja Ops. Once they were out they were stopped by a gang of Kalzacs including Kapri and Marah. They all split their separate ways to fight off their enemies.

"It's to many of them," said the baby blue ranger as she just kicked a kalzac away from her but was knocked down by one behind her.

"We got to keep fighting them," said the red ranger. "Ahhh," as he was also knocked down.

"Come on, we can do it," crimson ranger.

"Ahhhh," screamed the navy blue ranger.

"I'm coming," said the green ranger.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer," said the baby blue ranger as she felled to the ground.

"TORI," bellowed the red ranger running towards Tor.


	6. chapter 6

"Can't…give up," said the yellow ranger as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Grab him," commanded Zurgane to the kalzacs.

Two of the kalzacs raced toward the yellow ranger and grabbed him by the arms. They dragged him towards Zurgane, who stood in front of the worn out yellow ranger. He was so weak, too weak to even try to fight the kalzacs to get away. He looked up at Zurgane who was just standing there until he moved over to get out someone's way. Dustin looked at who Zurgane moved over for to see a black cloth with clawed hands and feet walking towards him. Along with him was a creature that growled at Dustin, showing his white teeth. It was then Dustin knew he had to try with all his might to escape. He freed himself from the kalzacs and cut out running. When he looked behind him, he saw the white creature running after him. Dustin started to pick up speed until he tripped over a rock. He felled with a thump. He turned around and found the creature up in the air heading toward him. Dustin quickly got up and ninja streak from the white creature. Once he figured he was far enough from the creature, he stopped.

"I think I lost him."

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turn to see the evil creature heading toward him. Dustin started to run but was stopped with kalzacs surrounding him. The creature was getting close and Dustin was trapped.

* * *

The young rangers were surrounded by kalzacs and Lothor's evil nieces. Suddenly the heard a scream from the distance. The five rangers knew that it was Dustin who had screamed and wanted to get to him as much as possible. They moved in closer and closer towards the helpless rangers as they position themselves to fight. The kalzacs moved closer and closer until they disappeared without a trace. Marah and Kapri stood confused in what happened then they disappeared themselves.

"What was that all about," said the baby blue ranger.

"I don't know, but it don't feel right," said Hunter.

Soon after Hunter said that a whistle noise was heard. The rangers looked everywhere to find out where that noise was coming from, but there was no luck.

"Come on, let's go get Dustin," said Shane.

The five young rangers dimorph and searched the woods for Dustin. It was getting dark and Dustin was nowhere to be found.

"Dustin," screamed Shane.

"I'm getting worried. We should of found him by now," said Tori with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, guys come, I think I found him," yelled Hunter.

The four of the rangers ran to where they heard Hunter screaming. When they got there they found Hunter leaning over Dustin who laid on the ground motionless. Tori jump to the ground next to Dustin. They all looked at the five long scratch mark on Dustin's chest and arms, and felt scared to think otherwise.

"Is he…"

"No, he just out, but his pulse is weak," said Cam. " We should hurry and take him to Ninja Ops."

Shane and Hunter grabbed Dustin and they all head for Ninja Ops.

* * *

Lothor and his nieces danced around the room in excitement. They were soon interrupted by the entrance of zurgane and Shadow.

"Ahh, my two favorite guys. Just the two that I wanted to see."

"The deed is done, my lord," said Zurgane, bowing down to Lothor.

"How long will the ranger turn," asked Lothor addressing Shadow.

"It will take time for the transformation to take place, but we will see some changes in two weeks."

"What…you mean that I will have to wait within two weeks until the power brat change."

"Yes sir."

"Ah great, now I will have to wait for my plan to actually happen in order for me to destroy the power ranges."


	7. chapter 7

Dustin waked up to find himself in a room with blue, red, and yellow lights. He was laying down on a cold table wearing nothing except for his ninja pants and shoes. He had no shirt on and bandages was wrapped around his chest and arms. He sat up and found himself in enormous pain. Especial in the chest area. He quickly grasp in pain from his chest, somewhat to ease the pain. He looked around some more to find that he was in ninja ops. He heard talking coming from the next room and he wanted to get a little closer to hear. He manage to get to his feet and walked to the door, where he found his five friends talking about him.

"Its been thirty minutes since we found Dustin and he hasn't waked up yet. I think we should take him to the hospital," paced Tori.

"Yeah I think Tori right," said Shane. " We don't know how bad he is and with those wounds that he suffered from what look like came from some kind of a creature, we can't be sure if he going to recover from them."

Blake and Hunter both agree as they looked at Cam and sensei.

"I guess so. Let me just put cyber Cam on and we can head down to the hospital," said Cam typing on the main computer.

Dustin felt that his friends suffered enough. He carefully walked out of the doorway and into the room his friends were in. Tori was the first one to notice Dustin slowly walking in the room.

"Dustin," screamed Tori.

Everyone directed their attention to Tori running toward Dustin. They smiled when they figure that their hurt friend is going to be okay. Tori ran up to Dustin and gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheeks. Dustin was surprised when Tori had kissed him, but he had to play it off.

"Yuck Tori, what are you doing."

"Oh, I'm sorry Dustin. I'm just glad to see that you are okay. We all are."

The rest of the boys nod in agreement.

"Yes indeed. We are glad that you are okay," said Sensei.

"Yeah I am too, but I'm still in a little pain," said Dustin rubbing his bandaged chest.

Realizing that she was still hugging Dustin, Tori quickly let him go.

"Here man, why don't you sit down," suggested Shane.

"Here," said Hunter.

Hunter pushed Shane a chair and Dustin sat down.

"I hate to asked but what happen," asked Blake.

"I don't know it all happen so fast. I was surrounded by kalzacs and the next fighting for my life from this creature."

Tori started rubbing Dustin on the back and looking sad. Dustin know that Tori's mother instinct kicks in when she really care about someone or don't like to see them hurt. That's another thing that he admired about her.

"Dad, do we know anything about a creature that attacked Dustin," asked Cam looking at the small rodent.

"No, this is a creature that I haven't seen or heard of before. We must be careful not to stubble in it past and risk another attack. Until then, no one must be alone."

"Yes, sensei," the six rangers said.

"And Dustin, I'd suggest that you go home and get some rest. You will need to get back your strength."

"Yes, sensei," said Dustin.

"Yeah, you know what Dustin, we'll tell Kel that you won't be coming in tomorrow because you're sick," said Hunter.

"Yeah, she'll understand. Also we'll work your hours too, so Kel won't get mad," added Blake.

"Until we find more information on this creature, you guys should go home and get your rest. If the creature appear again, you guys will be ready," said Cam.

"What if you can't find anything about this creature, how are we going to defeat it," asked Tori.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out something," Cam said.

The gang headed toward the door to leave. Shane and Hunter helped Dustin to his feet and headed to Tori's baby blue van. They all packed up in the van and was on their way home.


	8. chapter 8

"Dad, you think Dustin is going to be okay?"

"Yes, my son, he will be okay. But I will prepare for the worst."

* * *

"Bye Shane, see you tomorrow okay," yelled Tori.

"Yeah, see you dude," waved Dustin but quickly put his hand down when his pain hit him.

Tori and Dustin were the only two left in the van after dropping off Shane at his house. Tori pulled out of the drive way to start back on the road to go to Dustin's house.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing that a little pain killer can help."

"I hope so. If we only got to you a little sooner, non of this would of happen."

"Tor, it wasn't your fault. You didn't expect for this to happen, no one did. I'm fine. Soon you'll see me up and jumping by tomorrow. Don't worry."

"I know. I just hope Cam and Sensei find this whatever it is so we can kill it already and get payback."

Dustin looked at Tori as she droved. He looked at her widen eyes and small lips, telling she is serious. And how concentrated she was on the road. He love that. Tori glanced at Dustin and then back at the road.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on what is it?"

"Thanks Tori. Thanks for everything."

"Dustin, I'm only taking you home," she smiled.

"I know but thanks for being there for me and being my friend."

"O…okay, whatever. I think your pain is getting to your head."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Dustin wished that he could tell Tori how much he feel about her. He hate feeling this way and knowing that there is nothing he could do because her and Blake are dating. He wished he said something earlier.

"Well here we are."

Dustin looked out the window to see that they were at his house.

"Thanks Tor."

He slowly managed to get out the van and on to the sidewalk.

"Here, let me help you."

Tori jumped out of the van and help Dustin to his porch. They open the door and walked inside the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and sat down on his bed.

"There, we made it."

"Thanks again, Tor."

"You're welcome. Now do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm cool."

"Alright, well you know my number and Shane's, just call whenever you need us."

"Okay."

He watched as Tori left his room and back into her van. He took some pain killers and laid down in his bed. He watched as his ceiling fan spin and spin until he fell asleep.


	9. chapter 9

After dropping the four boys off, Tori was tired. She parked her van in her driveway and went up the porch to unlock her door. When she was inside, everything was dark except for the light coming from the living room. Tori went in to find out what the light was coming from and found her dad lying on the sofa asleep with the TV on. _They must had been in an argument, _she thought to herself. She walked over to the table and picked up the remote. She gently press the off button and left to go upstairs to her room.Her room was decorated with cut out pictures of surfing and giant posters. She laid her keys on the bed side table and gathered her things for her late bath. After her bath she dried her hair and brushed her teeth to get ready for bed. Her bed felt warm and comfortable. She wouldn't have any problems falling asleep tonight. She turn off her light and closed her eyes.

Fifty-five minutes had passed and Tori wasn't asleep. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep. She looked at her digital clock and it read 2:30 am. What's wrong with her. Usually she would have been fast asleep by now. Could it be that she is worried about Dustin and him being in enormous pain? Could she be worrying about the thing that attack Dustin could go after her next? What could it be? She sat up in her bed and reached over for her lamp that sat on her bed side table. After pressing the light and adjusting her sensitive eyes from the light, she picked up her phone and dialed seven numbers on the phone. It started to ring and ring until a man voice answered it.

"Hello," said the voice.

"Hey Shane, it's me Tori."

"Oh, hey Tor."

"Sorry to had called you so late but I couldn't sleep."

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep myself."

"I don't know why but I think it's this whole Dustin's situation. I keep thinking about him and his pain and the thing that attacked him."

"Yeah, I know. I'm thinking about the same thing. Poor guy."

"Yeah. I just don't like seeing him hurt like that. I shouldn't of left him there all alone. What if he's hurting real bad and can't call us? Or that creature probably followed us home and want to finish Dustin off? What if…"

"Tor, easy or you'll exploded. Dustin is fine. He'll call if he need us. And also Cam said that he'll keep a look out for the thing and call us if any word of it. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I 'm still worried about Dustin."

"Then why don't you call him?"

"No, he need his rest. I'll just go visit him tomorrow."

"Yeah, you should…we all should."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

"Okay."

Before Tori hung up the phone, Shane called out her name.

"Hey, Tor."

"Yeah."

"Why did you can me and not Blake?"

"Oh, well. I wasn't sure that he was awake and didn't want to wake him. Especially since he's training for Factory Blue."

"Oh, right. Well goodnight, Tor."

"Goodnight Shane."

Again hanging up the phone was interrupted except for this time it was Tori.

"Shane wait."

"Yeah."

"I lied. The reason why I didn't call Blake was because Blake and I aren't dating anymore and I didn't want to risk calling him and have to explain myself to him again to why our relationship isn't working."

"I knew it."

"What, you knew. When?"

"Every since we were practicing. You and Blake kept your distance between each other, like you didn't have nothing to do with each other. And plus, Hunter told me that you and Blake broke up."

"Oh, I'm am going to kill Hunter."

"I kind of knew that it wouldn't work between you two, too. With him racing mostly everyday, you guys really don't have time for each other. Including the time that we are fighting monsters, you guys still don't have time for each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…for once."

"Hey, I'm right about lots of things. As sensei would put it "_there's plenty of fish in the sea."_

"Sensei never said that," Tori laughed.

"I know but there are plenty of fish in the sea for you Tor. Especially someone you know."

"What do you mean by that, Shane?"

"Nothing. Just forget that I ever said anything."

Tori was confused. What _did_ Shane mean when he said that there are plenty of fish in the sea for her and that someone she know might be that fish. Her wondering mind continued its thoughts on the matter until Shane broke it.

"Well, goodnight again, Tor."

"Goodnight Shane."

She waited until Shane actually hung up the phone before she did. Her mind still focus on what he had said. She noticed that the clock read 3:45 and jumped at how late it was. She turned off the light and laid back down in her bed. Again her mind was back to the issue in hand. Could it be Hunter, Cam, Dustin or Shane himself. She continued her wondering until her eyes finally begun to get heavy and she fell asleep. Wondering who the fish might be.

* * *

Back in Dustin's room, he was lying in his bed twisting and turning in his sleep. He was dreaming, and from the looks of it not a very nice one.

_Dustin had found himself again surrounded by the group of Kalzacs and Zurgane. He was trapped and the creature that's behind him seem to get closer with every breathe he take. There was nothing he could do except to try to fight off the kalzacs to get to ninja ops. He fought with every strength of his body until he became weak, and it started to show in his fighting. Left to right a kalzacs jump in and manage to knock Dustin down or punch him every chance they got. It wasn't until the wolf like creature finally catch up and knock Dustin from behind. The kalzacs backed off as they watched the scenery from afar. Dustin quickly got up and looked around. The creature was standing in front of him and Dustin was too frighten to move. With one limp, the creature was on top of Dustin. Dustin tried as much as possible to keep the vicious creature from getting close but it managed to scratch his arms. Dustin scream with pain. Suddenly there was a whistle sound in the distance and the creature with one last strike, scratch Dustin on the chest before running away. Dustin laid there on the ground in agony. Suddenly he felt himself slipping into sleep and hearing his name called in the distance._

"_Dustin!"_

Dustin woke up from his reoccurring dream with sweat all over his body. He sat up in his bed with his feet dangling from the side. He turned on his light by his bed and placed his hands over his eyes. He then pushed them up toward his forehead to his hair, gently brushing his hair. He got up from his bed, went into the bathroom and took a wash towel and held it under cold water. He took the towel and slowly started dabbing the cold towel across his face and neck. He dried it with a dry towel and went back into bed. Turning off the light he laid back in bed. For the rest of the night he stayed awake. Fearing that his nightmare will reappear again.


	10. chapter 10

The day was nice out and Tori decided to go to the beach to do a little surfing before going to go see Dustin. The waves were brutal but to Tori, they were perfect. She had on a baby blue, two piece bathing suit, that had white wavy lines going across it. She sat down on the sandy shore to wax her board before heading out to surf the waves. As she waxed, she started thinking about Dustin.

_I hope he's okay. Lothor will pay for what he did. If it is Lothor, but most likely it is._

The sun shined in Tori's eyes which caused her to loss her train of thoughts and from waxing. She put up her hands to shield the sun but it was no use. She decided to give in and went back to waxing.

_What was Lothor up to? Why did he attack Dustin? But again, what was the thing that attacked him? I hope Cam finds out soon._

Once she got through waxing her board, she heads towards the ocean. The water was cold when it hit her toes and up to her ankles. When the water reached her thighs she jumped up on top of her board and started paddling. The waves moved her up and down on top of the water. She pushed her board downward to avoid getting dumped on when a big wave came. Her body was now soak and wet and her pushed backwards from coming up out of the water. When she reached how far she wanted, she waits on the perfect wave to surf. As she waited, she continued to think more about Dustin, but this time when he was little.

"_I think for the first day of my motocross practice, I should jump a barrel and…"_

" _Dustin, don't you think you should learn how to ride the bike first," asked Tori._

"_Yeah, but it's like riding a normal bike except for peddling. It should be a piece of cake."_

"_I know but you don't want to be over confident for your first day of motocross."_

"_Oh, there you go, Tori, being over protective. Don't worry, I can totally handle myself."_

"_I know but be careful."_

"_I will don't worry. Are you still thinking about going to the surfing try-outs?"_

"_I don't know. I mean I don't think that I'm interested in it."_

"_Oh come on. Me, you and Shane promise ourselves to join a sport this year. You can't back off on our promise."_

"_I know and I'm not backing off on our promise, I just don't think Surfing my sport."_

A smile appeared on Tori's face. Just thinking about her, Dustin, and Shane little always made her smile. She looked back behind her and notice a big wave heading towards her. She prepared herself to surf the wave. When the wave got close, she started peddling away from it. Once it got even closer she quickly jump on top her board, surfing the wave until she reached the shore. She surfed some more waves afterward her first one until she thought it was enough. She ran across the beach to her van to dry off and to put on her clothes. She had on a white, short sleeves shirt, with a pair of baby blue shorts. Her hair was still wet but she seem not to care as she jumped into her van. She started it up and drove away from the beach that she love.


	11. chapter 11

Tori's cell phone started to ring and she quickly grabbed.

"Hello"

" where are you," asked a voice from the other line.

"Hello to you too, Shane."

"Sorry, Tor, but I need you. My car broke down and I need you to take me to Storm Charger."

"Okay, I'm just leaving the beach. I should get there in five."

"Cool. See you here."  
"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Suddenly Tori thought about what Shane had said last night. (Well rather early this morning.)

"**_I know but there are plenty of fish in the sea for you Tor. Especially someone you know_."**

_What exactly did he mean by that. Who was it. Could it be him. Can't be he got a girlfriend. Could it be Hunter? He always teased her and say **last one to the beach is a little girl**. Could it be him. She always heard of the brothers liking their brother's girlfriends. It could be a possibility. What about Dustin? They been friends for like… forever. Could he have grown feelings for her now. Or Blake. The one that she broke up with yesterday. Could he still have feelings for her. He could of told Shane to say that just to get back with me. Or could it be Cam. Could he have finally look beyond the technology and start to notice her. It is so confusing._

Leaving her thoughts, she found herself pulling up into Shane's drive thru. He was standing in front of the van, smiling at her until she completely stopped. Then he jumped into the van.

"Hey, how its hangin'. Or should I say how its been wavin'. Um, you get it," he laughed

Tori rounded her eyes at his lame joke and started to pull out of the drive way.

"So why are you going to Storm Charger?"

"Oh, I have to give Hunter his DVD back. He let me borrow it for the weekend."

"Ohh, I'm going to kill him for telling you about me and Blake," she said remembering their phone call from this morning.

"Yeah, speaking of that, why did you and Blake broke up? I thought things was going well with you two."

"It's a long story."

"Oh. I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"We broke up because he was spending too much time with Factory Blue then with me. I know it sound selfish but if this is how it's going to be when he's completely with F. B., then we might as well break things off now," she said giving in.

"It's okay but like I said there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, about that, what did you mean by that."

"I'm just saying that… hey, Tor, you don't want to miss the stop," he said interrupting himself to point at Tori's left.

Tori looked to her left and noticed that she almost passed Storm Charger. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the van. Shane hurried out of the van and into the store, leaving Tori outside. When she was inside, she spotted Blake picking up boxes. He saw her and there eyes met. Feeling awkward she quickly looked away. When she looked away she spotted Hunter and Shane talking. She decided to walk over to them and give Hunter a piece of her mind.

"Why did you tell Shane about me and Blake," hitting Hunter on the arm.

He flinched and looked at Tori in horror.

"Ow, Tor," said Hunter, rubbing his arm. " I just told him because I thought that he needed to know."

"Well…don't do it again. If I want to tell someone, then I'll tell them, when I'm ready. Okay."

"Got it," he said still rubbing his arm.

She looked at Shane and Shane hold up his hand in defense just in case Tori was going to hit him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Not even Dustin."

"Speaking of Dustin, I was suppose to visit him today after the beach. I gotta go," said Tori heading to the door.

"Tori wait," said Shane dashing towards her. "I 'm coming with you."

They both left the store and into her van once again heading to Dustin's house.


	12. chapter 12

"I hate waiting, uncle. When are we going to scoop up the yellow ranger and turn him evil," cried Kapri.

"Yeah," bellowed Marah.

"Soon. We have to wait until he's changed first and then we'll grab him."

All went silent until Lothor screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Zurgane, Get me Shadow now!"

"Yes, my lord," as he left.

After a minute or two have passed, Zurgane was back with Shadow right next to him.

"You ringed," he said.

"Yes. I'm sick and tired of all this waiting. Why can we just grab the power punk now and hurry his change now."

"My lord it will take some time. He haven't even started to have the side effects yet."

"What side effects?"

"Yeah, what side effects," mocked Kapri and Marah.

"During his two weeks he will start to slowly change in mental and physical appearances. Only at night will we and the power rangers will notice his change and some in the day. But on the last day of his two weeks, he will be completely changed."

"Oh, that sound great, but why don't we grab him now and wait to he change here."

"Well sir, my plan is to wait and let him change on earth. It'd be so much fun for him to be on earth with the power rangers and attack them."

"That's a good plan."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Kapri and Marah.

"But what I think would be a good ideal, would to spook him a little."

"What do you mean, sir," asked Zurgane.

"You know tell him what's happening to him but don't exactly tell him what is happening to him."

"Well, what do you have in mind," creped Shadow.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, uncle," asked Marah.

"You'll see."

Lothor started laughing and all eyes was on him. Lothor had a sinister plan just for Dustin and he couldn't wait to unleash it on him.


	13. chapter 13

Tori and Shane pulled up in Dustin's drive way as they got out the van. They walked up on his porch and knocked on the door. When it was no answer they rung the doorbell. Again there was no answer. Tori looked at Shane with a concern look on her face. She was starting to get worried.

"You don't think…," said Shane.

Tori started fondling with the door as if she was looking for something.

"Dustin use to have a spare key hidden around here. It should be … right here."

She held up a silver key and quickly put in in the key hole. She turned the knob and the door was opened. They walked in and started to look around. Starting downstairs. Once they checked all the rooms downstairs, they went upstairs. They decided to go straight to Dustin's room to find him lying on his back in bed still asleep. He was lying in his bed wearing a yellow shirt with black pants. Their worry soon subsided when they found their friend alive and safe in his bed. Tori walked over to him and sat on the bed. She softly patted him on the back until he started to move.

"Um," he moaned.

"Dustin, it's me, Tori."

"Tori," he said getting up and looking at her.

"Shane is here too."

He looked across the room to see Shane smiling at him. He smiled back and started to rub his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock next to his bed and it read 6:30p.m.

"Woo, that's the real time. I been sleeping that long.?"

"Yeah. We were getting worried."

"Oh man, I couldn't sleep last night. I kept having these dreams about my attack and… woo it was scary."

Tori started to rub Dustin's face and he looked at her. Her mother's instinct started to kick in and Dustin couldn't do anything but smile. He looked over at Shane, who was smiling in the doorway and he knew that he had to do something to stop her instinct.

"Um, Tori what are you doing."

Tori looked at Dustin and then at her hand on Dustin's cheeks. She quickly moved her hand and started to blushed. Dustin looked down too and he too started to blush.

"Oh, I think I should leave you two alone," Shane said laughing as he left the room.

Figuring out what Shane is doing, he had to react.

"Shane wait," he said getting out of bed.

Tori got up from his bed to let him get out and let him pass as he went chasing after Shane. She soon followed after them. She found them in the kitchen with a bowel, getting ready to fix cereals. She rolled her eyes and joined them in the kitchen.

"Leave it up to you two to think about food," she said smiling at them.

Suddenly their morphers went off, surprising the three ninja rangers. Shane was the first to answer it as the other surrounded him.

"Go ahead, Cam," asked Shane.

"Guys, meet me at Ninja Ops. I got some information on the thing that attack Dustin."

"Okay," said Tori in relief.

"Oh, yeah Dustin, dad want me to tell you that you should sit this one out."

Tori and Shane looked at Dustin, who was looking down at the morpher and then at them.

"Okay," he quickly said.

"Alright see you here. I already called Blake and Hunter and they'll be joining us as well."

The two nod and they were on their way to Ninja Ops. Tori stopped before heading out the door and turned to look at Dustin.

"Once Cam tell us what it is that had attack you, I'll come back and breach you in on what it is."

She left out the door and head for her van, which Shane was already in. They left, leaving Dustin alone.


	14. chapter 14

When Shane and Tori got there, Blake and Hunter were already there. Cam was at the main computer and turned around in his chair to face Shane and Tori.

"I got some good news, guys. I found what the creature is."

Joy showed on the four rangers faces. They cheered and hug each other until they were stopped by some more words from Cam.

"The creature name is Larkus. It is from the planet, Darkus and is known as the Darkus people's pet. The other information only talk about how vicious the creature is and that it always kill what ever it attack or worst."

"Well, that's good news too right. Dustin going to be okay," asked Tori. "I mean it didn't kill him."

"Yes that's good news but we just can't forget the key words here. This creature is known to kill whatever it attacks and to not kill Dustin is strange."

"So, what you are saying is because it didn't kill Dustin, it's a bad thing," asked Blake.

"In a way I am, but not in a bad way, I mean something isn't right about this."

"That's kind of harsh," bellowed Hunter.

"I'm sorry but we have to think about the possibilities here."

"Cam's right. This is strange in deed and we mustn't rule everything out just yet. At least until we can find more information," jumped Sensei.

The four rangers nod their head in agreement.

"Well, at least it's not Lothor," said Shane.

"I wouldn't mark him off just yet. Some how I think he have something to do with this," said Cam looking back at the screen.

The rangers looked on too to see the information themselves, with all sorts of thoughts running through their heads.


	15. chapter 15

It was now dark outside and Dustin was sitting in his living room watching TV. Everything was dark except for the moon shining in the window next to the door. He was flipping the channels until he stopped it on weather channel.

"_It seem like it's going to be a calm night, with the moon shining bright as ever. In the morning it look like…"_

Dustin turned off the TV and got off the sofa to go to the window. He looked out side to see a full moon, shining in the dark sky. He start to wonder what the information about the creature was about and why it was taking so long for Tori to come back. Suddenly he saw something move across the yard. Then he heard a noise coming from the roof and start to panic. He went to grab his jacket to leave but the door quickly slam open causing him to fall back on his back. He carefully lift himself up to see what had happen but what was in front of him was frightening. In front of him was the same creature that attacked him yesterday in the forest. Dustin heart start to beat fast and was unable to move, he was frozen to the floor. The creature moved closer until it's face and Dustin's face was almost touching. Behind him a voice was heard that was foreign to him.

"I think she begin to like you,' said the voice.

Dustin slowly turned around to see who it was that was behind him but there was no one there.

"W-h-o are you," he stutter.

"I'm Shadow and that," pointing at the white creature in front of Dustin, "is Larkus. My pet."

Creeping out of the darkness was the black cloth figure with long black claws and red eyes. Dustin panic even more when he saw coming out of the dark.

"What do you want?"

"I simply don't want anything. I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for you."

"Me. What do you mean me?"

"You'll see."

He started laughing and Dustin begin to get frighten even more. He had to do something but what. He turn back looking at the creature who was still close to his face. He took a deep breath and kick the creature's hind leg, causing it to fall and then in the face. There he took his chance to run out the door and down his porch stairs. When he reached the end of his drive way he stopped. He turned around to see if the creature was following him but it was nowhere in sight. He started to look around just to see if the creature was somewhere else but again nowhere. Feeling a little confident he took a step forward but was stopped in his track with the creature jumping on top of him. He felled hard. And as quickly the creature jumped on him, it quickly jumped off. He laid there for a while to catch his breath and to make sure the thing wasn't going to come back to get up. He dust himself off and ran into his house. The door was broken and he was home with a broken door unsafe. He press a button on his morphed and on came Cam's voice.

"Yeah, Dustin."

"Cam, we have a problem."


	16. chapter 16

The six power rangers gathered around Dustin's house examining the broken door.

"That thing did this," asked Shane touching the door.

"Yeah. It just broke it down like it was nothing," said Dustin.

"Clearly this creature is dangerous. You're not safe here," said Cam.

"Are you hurt, did it hurt you again or anything," asked Tori.

"No Tor, I'm fine. It's just…"

"What? What is it."

"This guy in black. He was talking in riddles or in something, I don't know."

"What kind of riddle," asked Cam, who stopped what he was doing to look at Dustin.

"He was saying that he's waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"That's the point I don't know."

"Uhh, I might have to look up on this mysterious guy you're talking about. In the mean time, you should stay with someone until this whole thing is over," said Cam.

"Dude you can hang at my place," suggested Shane.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

"Do you want us to tell Kel that you won't be in tomorrow," asked Hunter.

"Um, no. I'll be there tomorrow. If I don't get out of the house, I'll go crazy."

"Okay."

"Well, I'm going to ninja ops to check on this guy and see if Larkus have any connection with him."

"Who's Larkus?"

"It's the name of the creature who attacked you," said Shane. "He's this kind of monster from the planet, Darkus and he's known to be really vicious and almost known to kill all of …"

"Well, it's nice of you to inform Dustin about Larkus but I think that I should be getting you two home so Dustin can get his rest," Tori interrupted.

"Yeah, we should be getting home too," said Blake.

All of the rangers head for Tori's van except for Cam, who ninja streak to ninja ops.

* * *

"Brilliant Shadow. A perfect way to scare a ranger. Now, we have him just where we want him," said Lothor.

"Why thank you, Sir," said Shadow.

"Um, uncle I still don't understand what you are doing," said Marah.

"Soon, Marah, you'll understand. A few more encounter with the yellow ranger and he will be ours. And the beginning of the destruction of the power rangers will begin," Lothor laughed. " But I will need a monster to distract the other power punks until then."

"Oh, uncle. Me and Marah can look for one for you," said Kapri.

"We will," asked Marah confusedly.

Kapri hit Marah on the arm and went back to her uncle, waiting for an answer.

"I guess so. Just to hold the ranger for awhile. At least to get them off my case and Shadow's."

Marah and Kapri applauded in excitement and went off to look for their monster.

"Zurgane go with them. Make sure they pick out a good one."

"Yes sir," bowed Zurgane and left.

"Now Shadow, what's our next plan for the yellow ranger."


	17. chapter 17

Cam walked into ninja ops to see his father pacing in front of the main computer.

"Hey, dad I'm back."

"Oh, hi Cam. Is everything okay," looking at his son.

"Yeah. Dustin is alright except for the door at his house. It seem Larkus paid him a visit again."

"Did it attack him again."

"No, just spooked him a little. He's staying with Shane until we figure out how to get rid of this creature."

" That's good. He'll be safer with his friends than alone, even though I prefer him to be here."

"Me too. It's no telling what could happen if Larkus decide to attack again."

"But we must have faith and trust in the both of them. They are rangers and they know how to handle situations like this."

"True, but I'm afraid to even think about them getting attack, that's why I'm devoting my time to find more information on Larkus before that could happen."

"It is nice for you to do that my son but try not to over work yourself either. You too is a ranger and must keep up your strength."

"Yes father."

Before sensei could walk off to head for his little house, Cam interrupted him.

"Dad, have you seen or heard of a guy in black?"

"No, why?"

"Dustin had said when the creature came back he saw a guy in black. I was wondering have you seen him before."

"No, but I will look through the scrolls to see do they mention anything about a guy in black."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And remember to get some sleep."

"Yes, father I will."

Sensei left Cam typing on the computer before heading to his little house. Cam continued to work on his computer before heading to bed.


	18. chapter 18

It was the next day and Shane was in the kitchen eating a bowel of cereal. A knock came on his door and Shane went to go answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Tori."

Shane opened the door and Tori was standing there with a big smile on her face. Shane gestured her to come in and she stepped into the house.

"So you guys ready."

"Ah, I am but Dustin is in the shower so we are waiting for him."

"Is he feeling alright, you know after the incident yesterday."

"I don't know. Every since we got here he's been avoiding it."

" Poor thing, he must me terrified."

"I never seen him like this."

* * *

He turned off the shower and got out of the tub. Once he dried himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist. He wiped the mirror clean of the steam that covered it and looked at himself in the mirror.

_I'm just waiting_

The words of the black cloth man went through his head over and over again. He can't seem to figure out what he was waiting for. He start to think back two days ago when he was attack. Could it be something there that could link him to what the guy was talking about. He reached for his scratches. The ones that scars him for two days, keeping him up every night and causing him pain. But there was nothing there. He looked down to make sure that he was placing his hand on the same spot where the creature scratched at. There was nothing there. He looked into the mirror to take a closer look and still no scratch marks. He quickly unlock the bathroom door and raced down stairs to look for Shane.

"Shane, Shane where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen," yelled Shane.

Dustin ran into the kitchen to find Shane and Tori standing up next to the dinner table. Realizing Tori was in the room he quickly ducked behind the wall of the kitchen doorway.

"Tor, when did you get here," he said from behind the wall.

Tori started laughing but quickly covered her mouth to hide it.

"She been here every since you been in the shower, why, what's wrong."

"Ah, nothing except for the fact that I just walked out in the kitchen with a bathe towel wrapped around me that's all."

"Dustin quit acting like a baby. It's not like you came out here naked."

"I know but it's kind of uncomfortable with you being here and the thought of you seeing me like this."

"Oh, for crying out loud."

Tori walked over to the wall and grabbed Dustin from behind it. Dustin tried to pull back but resisted.

"Now what is it."

"Well, it's the scratches, they're gone."

"What," asked Shane.

"The scratches, Dude, they're gone."

Shane and Tori walked up close to Dustin to take a closer look at his bare naked chest and arms. They looked on in surprise as they too couldn't believe that the scratch marks are gone. Tori reached out her hand to see can she feel them but there was no sign of any marks. Dustin looked at Tori as she studied his chest and arms. How concentrated she look and how awkward he felt with her touching him. How much he like for her to touch him, he had to put it to an end.

"Ah, Tori, you can stop touching me now."

Tori's hand dropped when she notice that she was still touching him. Shane smirked at Dustin who round his eyes at him.

"Sorry, Dustin but I was just feeling you to see were the marks were there."

Dustin didn't say anything.

"Well, sorry to ruin the awkward moment but Dustin you're going to be late for work. We can talk about this at ninja ops as soon as you get off," said Shane

"Yeah, I should go get dress anyway," said Dustin scratching his head.

"Yeah, I'll just go wait in the van," said Tori leaving the room and heading out the door.

Dustin ran up the stairs but stopped halfway to see Tori walk out the door. He wish he could tell her how he feel about her so bad but he just can't work out the nerves to tell her. She was dating Blake. He went back walking up the stairs but this time slowly. Once up the stairs he went back into the bathroom to finish his morning routine and went into the guest room to get dress.


	19. chapter 19

Once dressed he raced out of the house into the baby blue van where Shane and Tori was waiting. He jumped in between the two as they scoot over to make room. Tori started the van and they pulled out of the drive way. The ride to Storm Charger was quiet. No one said anything, until Tori broke the silence.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up, so we can go to ninja ops," she asked.

"Uh, well it all depends on how the day go, but I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay."

"So, Shane what are you going today," asked Dustin.

"Well, I was planning to go to the park and do a little skating, then go meet up with Lisa at the beach, and then go to ninja ops."

"And you Tor? Are you going to spend your day at the beach and then with Blake."

"Ah, something like that," Tori said still looking at the road.

They got to Storm Charger and Dustin ran out of the van and into the store. Shane and Tori was still getting out the van.

"So when are you going to tell Dustin about you and Blake."

"Soon. I just don't want him to worry about my problems when he have problems of his own."

"Well, you need to tell him soon or I will."

"What's with you with this whole rushing thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. The strange " plenty fish in the sea thing", or the sneaky laugher and now this. Is there something you and Dustin isn't telling me."

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Tor, it's nothing alright. I got to go."

Shane jump onto his skate board and went skating down the street to the park. Tori went inside the store where she saw Blake and Hunter putting up surf boards and Kel looking at her clipboard and checking things off. Tori walked over to the counter where she saw Dustin bringing out a bike from the back.

"So you think that you'll be alright today."

"Heck yeah. Besides I need to get out of the house and do something. Being stuck in the house all day will only drive me crazy and I don't want that to happen."

"Okay, well I'm going."

"Okay, bye Tor."

"Bye."

Tori walked halfway to the door before turning back to Dustin.

"Dustin."

"Yeah, Tor."

"You will tell me if something was wrong right. You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah of course," Dustin said looking at Tori, who looked upon him with a concern look on her face.

"Okay," she drew up a smile.

"Yeah. Now can I get back to work."

"Of course."

She walked to the door and left. Blake watched as she pulled off and went to the counter where Dustin worked on the bike.

"Yo Dustin, what's up with Tori."

"What do you mean," Dustin said stopping to look at Blake.

"Well she been ignoring me for the pass two days and since she been with you I was wondering did she tell you anything or said anything."

"No. I don't know why she ignoring you. She didn't mention anything about any problems or nothing, but I'll let you know if I see her again."

"Okay but if you do see her later on today, tell her that I need to speak to her."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

Dustin went back to work on the bike he pulled out from the back and Blake went back on putting things up.


	20. chapter 20

The sun was setting and Tori was beside her van drying herself off with a towel and putting on her clothes. Since the attack she been getting crush by the waves every time. Her mind thinking about Dustin and Shane's riddles._ What are they not telling me?_ She thought. Once dressed she jump into her van and drove to ninja ops. When there she saw that Shane, Blake and Hunter was already there but not Dustin.

"Where's Dustin," she asked the guys.

"Oh, Kel had him working on these bikes that needed to be done by tonight before he could go. He said that he'll be here when he can and that we should go ahead with the meeting," answered Hunter.

"Okay."

Cam walked in the room with his father right behind him. The four rangers sat around the table while Cam and sensei join them.

"Alright guys, I found little information about this guy Dustin was talking about and it's not much. I found that his name is Shadow and that he is the keeper of Larkus. He can control Larkus and train them to do whatever he need them to do. So we know from this that he had Larkus attack Dustin."

"For what. Did it say why he want to attack a ranger," asked Shane

"No but now he know that he must be working with Lothor to even know about us."

"Of course, Lothor would be in on this,' said Blake.

"How do we get rid of Shadow and Larkus," asked Tori.

"Good question, I don't know. So far this is all the information I have right now."

"Man, what's Lothor up to. Why only attack Dustin and not the rest of us," said Shane

"I don't know. Did Dustin say anything else about last night."

"No, but he did show me and Tor his scratches."

"Yeah and there are none,' said Tori.

"What do you mean," asked Blake.

"There's nothing. No scar, no lines, no nothing. It's like they disappeared."

"That's strange. I might have to look in on this."

Cam left the others to go to his computer to look up more information while the others talk among themselves.

"Tori may I talk to you alone," asked Blake.

"Sure."

They both got up from the table and went outside ninja ops to talk.

"What is," asked Tori.

"I was wondering why you been ignoring me lately?"

"I haven't been ignoring you. I just thought every since I broke up with you, you probably don't want to talk to me."

"But I do want to talk to you. I want to talk to you about you breaking up with me."

"Blake do we have to talk about this right now. Dustin could be in big trouble and you want to talk about me breaking up with you."

"What so you put Dustin's problem before ours."

"Well yeah. In this situation, yes I do."

"Well, I know this is important and I just want to know why you broke up me."

"Blake I told already. It wasn't working out because you was spending a lot of time training with Factory Blue and not me."

"But I can give that up I told you."

"Seriously Blake, will you honestly give up a big deal like that… for me. And if you do you will regret it and I don't want to be the cause of that. Now can we please go back and try to figure out what we can do to help Dustin out."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"What?"

"Are you seeing someone else, it's an easy question to answer, Tor."

"No. I can't believe you would even think to ask me that question, what's wrong with you."

Tori was about to walk off until Blake cut her off.

"It's Dustin isn't it."

"What, no. I am not seeing Dustin, he is my best friend. You know that."

"Well, it's possible right. You hang around him a lot and I notice how you look at him when he's hurt. Admit it Tori you have a thing for Dustin."

Tori slapped him. She was in rage at the things that he said and wanted him to stop, but she didn't think that she would slap him for it. She put her hands over her mouth, surprised at herself mostly. Blake was rubbing his cheek and looking at Tori, who still had her hands over her mouth.

"Blake I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" as she reach over to touch Blake but he pulled away from her.

He left to go back in ninja ops leaving Tori outside. Shane was coming outside when he noticed Blake coming in.

"Hey, bro what…" but was interrupted by Blake passing him. "What's your problem.

He look outside to see Tori just standing there looking down.

"Hey Tor, what's his problem."

"It's nothing."

Tori turned around and went back into ninja ops this time leaving Shane outside confused.


	21. chapter 21

Dustin was in the store cleaning up everything in the store. Kel had already left and so he was in the store by himself. It was dark and Dustin was deciding should he call Tori to pick him up or ninja steak to ninja ops.

After thinking about a little and cleaning up a little more he decided to ninja streak to ninja ops. He think Tor deserved not to worry about him and to let her know that he can take care of himself for now on. Even though he like the fact that she be around him a lot. When he streak to the woods near ninja ops he walked the rest of the way.

While walking he heard a noise coming from behind him. He stopped and turned around to see what the noise was coming from. Noticing nothing was there he kept on walking. Then he heard another noise and turned around in his ninja position.

"Okay you creep come out. I know you're there," Dustin said looking around. Nothing was there except for the trees and the moon, a full moon. He looked up at the moon and stared at it for a while. All of sudden he felt hot. He could feel his blood running fast through his body. He put his hand over his fore head and felt hot, almost burning.

"Amazing isn't," a voice coming from behind him.

Dustin turned around and saw that it was the guy in black. He steady himself to get in his ninja position but was wobbling a little. He tried to keep his balance but he felled down on his behind.

"What do you want," he managed to say.

"The moon, it's amazing. How it can take many form and have different colors to it but still manage to have a unique attraction to it. How it can pull you in sometimes and somehow change you," he said moving closer to the down yellow ranger.

"What do you mean?"

"It make you wonder if the moon is a person that can casts a spell over you."

"What do you want from me," Dustin said angrily.

"You're changing," said Shadow.

"Into what, that thing, that Larkus."

"Oh, I see you been doing your research, but sadly no. At least not yet."

"Then what," he said trying to get up from the ground.

"Oh, something wonderful," Shadow laughed. "Wonderful indeed."

Dustin struggled to his feet and was trying to walk away but he kept falling. His blood started to run even faster and sweat started dripping over his body. He was getting hotter and he was getting very uncomfortable.

Shadow laughed as Dustin got up to run away.

Dustin stopped at a nearby tree to lean against it. He sat down and was looking up at the man in black, who started to walk toward him.

Once shadow reached Dustin he kneeled next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't try to fight it. Just give into it."

Dustin pushed Shadow with all his strength sending shadow flying until he hit a tree. Using the tree as leverage, Dustin helped himself up.

Once he was standing he kept his hand on the tree and was breathing hard.

Shadow got up rubbing his side and was looking at Dustin who was just standing there.

"How does it feel? How do you feel, Dustin," Shadow asked heavily.

"I…I…feel," Dustin said turning around to face Shadow. " I feel great," Dustin said with a smile.

Dustin walked over to Shadow who was laughing hysterically.

"I feel great."


	22. Chapter 22

"Where is he, he should be here by now, it's going on two o'clock," Shane said impatiently.

"Don't worry. He said that he'll be here and he will," said Hunter.

Tori sat on top of the table picking at her shoe laces when Cam came in holding a piece of paper.

"Beside what we know, I haven't find anything about disappearing scratches. We're just have to wait until Dustin get here to ask him about them."

"Yeah that's if he shows up."

After Shane remark Dustin walks in.

"Dude, where have you been, we have a lot of work to do and you're running late," ask Shane.

"I've been out."

"Out where? You know it's not safe for you to be out by yourself since the attack. Not to mention all the stores are close around this time," Hunter asked.

"I just been out okay."

"Guys could we not argue and get to the point at hand," said Cam. " Now we have to see what it is that Lothor wants from you to get this Shadow guy to come after you."

"I don't know what he wants from me and simply I don't care."

"What," said Tori breaking her silence.

"I don't care."

"What do you mean that you don't care. Your life is at stake and all you can say is that you don't care," said Tori.

"Listen, what I figure is that we're going to destroy him anyway, what's there to worry about."

"How about your life. For all we know Lothor could be setting this up to kill you."

"Well, I'm not dead," Dustin said, holding his hands out.

"Dustin, man, you're talking crazy," said Shane.

"You mean not dumb."

"Dustin you know what I mean."

"Clearly I don't. Why don't you explain it to me."

Dustin walked up to Shane until they were face to face. Shane folded his arm and was showing no sign of backing off.

"Alright guys just calm down. We're not the enemies here, Lothor is," said Hunter walking in between them.

Dustin backed off and went to sit down next to Tori. Shane rolled his eyes and went to go lean against the wall next to the main computer.

"Alright if we can lay off the attitudes for a minutes we can probably get some work done. Now Dustin, Tori and Shane told me about your scratches and said that they are now gone. Am I right," asked Cam.

"Yeah."

"Did something happened or did you do anything that have might change them. Anything?"

"No."

"Come on think Dustin," yelled Blake.

"I don't know, how many times I have to tell you, I don't know."

"We just want to help you, Dustin that's …"

Before Cam could finish Dustin got up and head for the stairs.

"Dustin, where are you going," asked Tori.

"Somewhere where I'm not hounded." He turned to face the exit and smiled evilly as he left.

Leaving the rest of the rangers confused.


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay uncle we narrow it down to two monsters. Shiku from the fish land of Alyph and Bozu from some place I never heard," announced Kapri.

Marah stood next to her sister smiling at her uncle who sat in his chair looking at the monsters they picked out.

"Um, sir these two were the only ones fit to battle the power rangers," state Zurgane.

"What can they do," asked Lothor.

"Well sir, Shiku can spray and conjure water and well, Bozu, we don't know."

"And you think these two useless monsters will stand a chance against the power pest."

"Well, oh yeah. I mean they might not be the best but …" shouted Marah, but her sister hit her on the side to shut her up.

"I need a real monster. Honestly I don't know what to do with you three. It seems like I have to do everything myself."

"Maybe I can help you out, sir," Shadow said walking in.

"Oh and how is that."

"I can handle the rangers for you myself."

"Oh really and how are you going to do that," asked Kapri.

"Just watch and see."

"Well, mister big show, what about the yellow ranger, aren't you still working on him and trying to turn him evil or something," asked Kapri.

"Don't worry about him, I already got someone working on it."

Lothor, his nieces, and Zurgane looked puzzled as Shadow laughed and walked off.

* * *

It was morning and Dustin was in the woods laying on the ground. He sat up to rub his eyes and scratch his head. Once standing up, he looked around a bit before walking to a nearby path in the woods. _What happened? Why was I laying on the ground?_ He thought to himself as he followed the path to the waterfall. Once going through the waterfall to ninja ops, he walked in to see Cam on the computer.

"Hey, Cam where's the guys? I thought we were suppose to have a meeting."

Cam just looked at him puzzled.

"What, I got something on my face." Dustin started to feel around on his face. " Oh dude, I got something to tell you. I woke up…"

"Dustin, what are you doing here."

"Isn't the meeting today."

"No, it was yesterday. Last night. Don't you remember."

Cam got out of his seat and walk over to Dustin, who was looking down. Dustin thought about it for a minute and looked back at Cam.

"Yeah it was. I guess it slipped my mind."

"Yeah it must of slip your mind." Cam started to pace around Dustin.

"Well, I figured since I over slept, then you guys might of change the meeting to the morning, you know since I wasn't here and all. But the strange thing about it, I woke up in the woods and not in my bed. I don't know what happened. I can't even remember what happened last night and…you know Cam you are making me really dizzy."

"Sorry." Cam stopped in front of him. " But to make it even more stranger, you did show up at the meeting last night."

"I did."

"Yeah and you wasn't yourself."

"I wasn't."

"Yeah."

"If I was here last night and not acting like myself, what do that mean?"

"I don't know, Dustin, but I'm about to find out."

Cam went back to his computer and started to look up information connecting to last night incident to Larkus and Shadow. Dustin walked over to him and look on as Cam continue his search.

"Oh and can you also look to see why I was sleeping in the woods too cause I'm totally freaked about it, it's not even funny," Dustin asked.


	24. Chapter 24

Dustin was in the back fixing bikes when Tori came around the counter. She watched the deep in thoughts boy staring off in space before saying something.

"Hey, Dustin what's up?"

Dustin dropped his tool he was using and looked up at the beautiful blonde.

"Huh, oh hey Tor."

"What got you using your brain for once," she laughed but ended it when she didn't see a smile appear on her friend's face. "Dustin, is something wrong?" He got up from the bike and walked over to his friend.

"What…no, I mean… I don't know. I'm so confuse. Lately I haven't been sleeping and I can't even remember what I did last night. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

Tori walked up even closer to her tired friend.

"Well, Dustin did you tell Cam about this? Maybe he can help you or try to find something on his computer."

"I already did, this morning, after waking up in the woods."

"You what? You woke up where.?"

"Cam said that he'll try to see what he can do."

"Dustin, wait, you said you woke up in the woods?"

"Oh yeah speaking about Cam, he want me to tell you guys that we are having another meeting again today."

"But Dustin…. Oh man now I'm confused."

"Exactly, now you know how I feel. If Lothor's plan is to make me tired and confused, it's working…working big time."

Tori placed her arm around Dustin's neck and pulled him close.

"Don't worry, soon this will be all over and you can get back to your crazy yet goofy life."

Dustin let out a chuckle and so did Tori. She let him go and he went back to fixing up his bike. Tori saw Shane setting in the lounge and decide to join him. When she got to lounge area she happened to see Hunter and Blake sitting with him.

"Hey you guys," she said looking in Blake's direction.

"Hey Tor, how's our little buddy doing," asked Shane.

"Not so good. Whatever Lothor is up to, we better get rid of it, quick. I don't think Dustin can last much longer."

"Poor guy," said Hunter.

"Yeah, poor guy," Blake agreed.

Tori brought her attention back to Blake, who was looking at her and gave her a little smile. She smiled back.

"Oh yeah, Dustin told me to tell you guys that we have another meeting at Ninja Ops."

"Again, how many are we going to have," asked Hunter.

"I don't know but something telling me that we're going to have a lot."

Sudden their morphers went off and the four rangers jumped. They all looked around and decided to go in the back, in the storage room. Dustin joined them.

"Yeah go ahead Cam."

"I'm getting a reading downtown, look like one of Lothor's ghouls is on the lose."

"We're on it. Ready."

"Ready"

Ninja Storm

Thunder Storm

Ranger Form

Ha

The five rangers, also joined by the green ranger, made their way downtown. They all looked around until they saw the black cape creature standing in the distance.

"Hey, that's the thing, the thing that attack me at my house," the yellow ranger bellowed.

"Shadow I presume," the green ranger said.

"At your service," shadow bowed.

"What do you want, Shadow," yelled the red ranger.

"Can't a monster come down to earth to see how his progress is going. So, tell me yellow ranger, how are you doing?

"None of your business," said the yellow ranger.

"Bad I see."

"Unless you're here to fight quit with the chit chat," said the crimson ranger.

"Me, fight all of you. Now that's an unfair advantage. Let's say I even up the score, Kalzacs!"

"Talk about unfair," said the baby blue ranger.

Out of no where appear twelve Kalzacs. The rangers stood in their fighting stands before heading up to their opponents and fighting them. Each had two to fight and the rangers were kicking their butts.

"Is that all you got Shadow," asked the navy ranger.

"Please, you under estimate me rangers."

Soon after he said that twelve more Kalzacs showed up and started to fight the rangers. This time the rangers were getting their butts kicks. Dustin was fighting the Kalzacs off of him as fast as he could but they kept on coming. He was getting weak and it showed in his fighting. Left and right Dustin was being thrown all over the place. He landed on the ground hard. He looked up and saw that Shadow was standing over him. He jumped to his feet and stood in position.

"No need for that yellow ranger."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing but to see you change into something evil."

"Not going to happen."

The yellow ranger ran towards Shadow and swung his sword around. Shadow block every swing and managed to knock the yellow ranger off his feet.

"Soon, you won't be as weak as you are now and will be able to fight or maybe kill off your opponents. You'll learn to enjoy every bit of it as you see them fall."

"No I won't"

The yellow ranger got up again and start to kick and swing his fists at Shadow. Shadow again blocked them. Instead of knocking him down, Shadow grabbed one of the yellow ranger's arm and twisted it behind him until the yellow ranger's back was facing him.

"Just give in, ranger. The sooner you do that the sooner you'll be strong again."

Dustin struggle to get free but he couldn't break free. He was about to give up when a beam of red light zip right pass him and hit Shadow in the shoulder. Letting go of his grip from the yellow ranger and on to the ground. The yellow ranger ran to his five friends, who were done with their red and black opponents that laid still on the ground. Shadow stood back up and looked around at his evil comrades down on the ground.

"You may won this battle but next time you won't. See you around yellow ranger."

Shadow disappeared along with the Kalzacs. The rangers looked around to make sure all signs of evil was gone before changing back to their civilian's clothes.

"Hey, Dustin you're alright, man," asked Shane.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dustin was about to start walking until he felt light headed. His knees became weak and everything was turning black. The last thing he heard was Tori yelling his name.


	25. Chapter 25

"What did you do besides getting my Kalzacs terminated by the rangers," asked Lothor sitting up on his throne.

"Well, to show you my lord that the yellow ranger is getting weak."

"Yeah so. I thought you said that he will be turning evil but I don't see that happening."

"With him getting weaker by the minutes the more the beast inside him is going to want to take over and then he will be ours."

"Fine. And when is this friend of your going to show up. He could jump in at anytime he want too?

"_She_ will and soon. Don't worry."

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, sir and she will get the job done."

"Fine but if I knew this was going to be a long wait, I…"

"Soon my lord, soon."

Back at Ninja Ops, Tori was in the back room with Dustin, who laid on the bed sleep, when Blake walked in. Tori turned around and saw Blake walking toward her. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine. But with him barely getting any sleep, I'm not surprised that he fainted today." She start to rub Dustin's forehead. Tori looked from the corner of her eyes to see Blake looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I…," Tori said removing her hands

"Don't be. I'm the one who should be apologizing here."

"Yeah, but I'm apologizing for hurting you without giving you any reason. I just laid it all out on you without thinking about your feelings."

"True," he laughed. "But in a way, I kind of figured that this was going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"With me joining Factory Blue, I hardly had anytime for you. That's also including fighting evil everyday. It was bond to happen, I just didn't think it'll be this quick."

"Yeah."

It was a silence for awhile and both were looking in opposite direction. Tori turned her attention back to Dustin when he moved to turned to his side.

"Which leave me with a question to ask you. Is it true that you like, no…that you're in love with Dustin?"

Tori looked Blake in the eyes and read that they were hurt. She felt sorry for hurting him the way that she did. But she also read serious in his eyes and knew that he want an answer. A true full one. She turned her head and looked at the sleeping Dustin. She smiled and looked back at Blake.

"I think I am in love with him," Tori smile and lower her head so Blake won't see her smile.

"It's okay. I mean I got to get use to it but it's okay."

Another silence.

"I glad it's Dustin then anyone else."

"Thanks."

"Hey guys, Cam want us in the main room," Hunter interrupted.

Both Tori and Blake got up from their seat and headed for the door.


	26. Chapter 26

_Dustin woke up to find himself in the same room that he was in after his attack. He got up and rubbed his head. Walking out of the room he found his friends talking, along with sensei. _

"_Hey guys what's up," he asked._

"_Hey bro how you're feeling. You took a nasty fall there," asked Hunter._

"_I'm doing fine, nothing medicine can't fix. Did you guys find anything?"_

"_Yeah, and you might want to seat down for this," said Cam._

"_Why what is it?"_

"_We found some information on why you are feeling this way and becoming weak. When the Larkus attack you, it was setting you up to change you."_

"_What do you mean…change me?"_

"_You see Shadow have this ability to change things into creatures…"_

"_Like Larkus."_

"_Exactly. Once they are changed, they are used to do Shadow's biding. Shadow lived for a hundred years, it's no telling how many things out there he have. My guess, he's turning you into a Larkus to have you destroy us. That's why he's working for Lothor, to get rid of us and to have another minion under his control. Both get what they want."_

"_Do we know how to destroy Shadow or a good question do we know how not to let me change?"_

"_You're right Dustin, that is a good question because we don't know."_

_Dustin let out a long sigh. He can't believe this is happening to him. He looked up into the faces of his friends and saw that they were all looking at him with sadness written on their faces._

"_Well, what do we do now," Dustin asked._

"_Now, I work twice as hard to see what I can do to find a cure for you. In the meanwhile, you gather some things from your house and stay here. It's no telling when you're going to change and we can't take the risk of you changing in public."_

_Dustin walked over to the exit and walked out to the moon shining bright. He looked at it and felt a slight pain coming from his neck. It moved to his neck to his lower back and then to his entire body. Dustin fell to his knees. He let out a little shriek. Suddenly his nails started to grow and so was his hair. More pain shot through his body and now Dustin was on his back. The clothes on him start to rip until he was completely naked. His body grew bigger and hairier. His mouth grew long and his mouth was filled with sharp long teeth. Dustin was in extreme pain and his eyes were turning a yellow color. He screamed and …._

Dustin woke up to find that he was laying in a bed in Ninja Ops. He was sweating all over andbreathinghard. He got up and walked over to a glass of water that was placed on a table next to the lamp. He finished the water in three gulped and put the glass back down on the table. He looked from the table to see a mirror in front of him. He looked at his tired and damp self in the mirror without noticing the Larkus standing behind him. He turned around and the Larkus jumped on him, he tried to push the white creature away but it was no use. He screamed and ….

Dustin woke up for the second time in a cold sweat. He looked around to make sure that nothing else was in the room with him. He began to move things around in the room to make sure nothing was hiding in there with him. He stopped to catch his breath and reached over to the glass of water on the table to drank it. He stopped himself from drinking and looked up into the mirror. Nothing was there. He turned around to see if nothing was behind him and nothing was there. He rub his eyes and then pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. When he realized that he wasn't dreaming, he decided to go in the room with his friends. They were talking to each other but soon stopped when he walked into the room. Tori and Shane were the first to greet their weak friend.

"Hey, buddy how you're doing," asked Shane.

"Not so good, I had a dream…or two dreams, I don't know. But talk about being in a horror movie."

"Well, we're glad you're okay. You took a nasty fall there."

Dustin looked at Shane confused. It's like he heard him say that before but he just shrug it aside.

"So did you guys find any new information yet," asked Dustin.

"Yeah and Dustin you might want to seat down for this," Cam suggested. Dustin looked at Cam confused. Again he shrug it off.

"We found some information on why you are feeling this way and becoming weak. When the Larkus…"

This time Dustin couldn't ignore this. Cam was saying exactly what he was saying in his dream. How could this be…he made sure he wasn't dreaming before he came in the room.

"Shadow used this to…"

"Change me into his minion," Dustin interrupted.

Everyone looked at Dustin in surprise. Dustin started to rub his forehead.

"I can't believe my dream is coming true," Dustin mumbled to himself.

"Dustin, how did you know what Cam was going to say," asked Tori.

"Because it happened in the same way in my dream."

"You dreamed about this," asked Hunter.

"Yeah."

Dustin looked up at his friends and then at the exit. As much as he didn't want his dream to come true he headed for the exit, with his friends right behind him. He walked out and the moon was shining bright. He looked up at it and then closed his eyes. Realizing that there were no pain, he opened up his eyes and looked himself over. He let out a laughed. This was one part of his dream that he didn't want to come true.

"Alright," he bellowed.

"Dustin what is it," asked Shane.

"Dude, I didn't change," Dustin said as he start to jump up and down. His friends look on with smiles on their faces as they watched their young dark hair friend being his himself again.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling okay, Dustin but in the meantime, you need to…"

"Yeah I know…pack some of my things and stay here until you find a cure. It's better to change in Ninja Ops then in the public."

"Yeah…I was about to say that," Cam said confused.

"Come on Dustin, I'll take you home," said Tori walking to her van. Dustin ran to his friend's car and jumped in. The others said good night to Cam and jump into the van as well. Tori start the van and they were off.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you sure you want to do this, Dustin. We can always come back in the morning to get your stuff," asked Tori getting out of the van.

"Yeah I'm sure, beside, I don't think Larkus and Shadow want to attack again with you with me."

"Well, they could."

Dustin let out a laugh and went up the porch to open the door. When inside he went straight upstairs to his room. Tori was downstairs in the kitchen getting something to drank before going upstairs to Dustin's room. He had his yellow duffle bag on the floor and was throwing clothes in it. Tori sat down on his bed as Dustin finish putting clothes in his bag.

"There, I think that's enough."

"Dustin, you're staying until we find a cure for you. I doubt you need all that."

"I know but you can't be to sure. It might take days, weeks, or even months to find a cure."

"We won't let that happen."

"Yeah, I know."

Dustin looked down at his hands, he was fidgeting with them. Tori start to look around his room and smiled.

"You remember when you and I use to play games in here," Tori asked still looking around the room. Looking up from his hands, he looked around his room too. He smiled.

"Yeah and you would always win when we played "Trouble."

"Yeah. That's because you wasn't any good at it," Tori said as she nudge him with her shoulder. He just laughed and went back looking down at his hands.

Dustin looked up from his hands and up at Tori. She was smiling at him. He couldn't do nothing but smile back at her. Suddenly Tori put her hand on Dustin's shoulder and smiled an even bigger smile. Dustin's smile dropped. So did Tori's. Soon Tori's hand moved up to Dustin's neck and to the back of his neck. Dustin didn't know what was happening. Dustin had to do something but what. He decided to get up from the bed and make an excuse…a good excuse.

"Uhm, I should take a shower. I was sweating today and I really need one."

He grabbed a t-shirt and a boxer from his drawer and head across the room to the bathroom. Once in, he sat down on the edge of the tub and put his head in his hands. He let out a sigh and start the shower.

Tori was in the room looking down at the floor, _What was I thinking_, she thought to herself. She shook the thought from her head and went to go put her glass on the table when she knock over a shoe box with tapes in them. She bent down to pick them up when she noticed a label written on one of the tapes. She read it.

_Christmas- 1990_

Tori walked over to Dustin's VCR and put the tape in. She grabbed the remote from the top of the VCR and turn on the TV. The screen showed two little kids opening gift. A little boy with dark brown hair and a little girl with blonde hair. It was her and Dustin when they were little.

"_Look mommy a bicycle," said the little Dustin_

"_Yes a bicycle," said the lady that Dustin was talking to._

"I see you found the tapes," said Dustin standing in the doorway.

"You saved all these?"

"Yes but to hide them from my mom. If I didn't hide them, then she would of played them at her "Mother's Meeting" every Mondays," Dustin said walking toward Tori. Tori laughed as she watched her younger self open more gifts.

"We should be heading down to Shane's house, now."

"But I want to watch this."

"I doubt Shane wants to watch our younger selves."

"Well, we could stay here and watch them," Tori said getting comfortable on the bed.

"You want to watch them?"

"Yes," she patted the bed for Dustin to set down next to her. He shook his head and sat down. They watched two more tapes of themselves before falling asleep.

It was morning and Tori woke up to see Dustin dressed and putting on his shoes.

"Where are you going, so early in the morning?"

"I have to open up the store for Kel today."

"Oh."

She sat up and rub her eyes.

"Hey, could you tell Cam that I will be over at Ninja Ops at around nine. I won't be able to tell him."

"Yeah sure."

"Oh and could you take my stuff over there too."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to drop you off at work before I go?"

"Yeah, that'll be great."

Tori went downstairs and out the door to go start up her van. Dustin followed behind her with his bag. Once settled and belted in, they were on their way.

"You know what to do right," asked Shadow to his white creature. "the yellow ranger is weak and with your help, he will be mine. Oh yeah, Lothor's too. I need you to do the best you can to persuade our little friend…and with your good looks and smooth talking, will of coarse turn him. You're ready. Sure you are."

He took the rope from around Larkus' neck and Larkus run out into the woods.


	28. Chapter 28

Hunter and Blake were showing some of the customers around and Dustin was setting in the back, behind the counter. He was watching people look around the store when a young lady walk in. She was beautiful with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white short dress that flare out at the knees. Dustin watched her as she made her way to the counter.

"Hey, D," she smile.

"Excuse me," Dustin said looking puzzled.

"Hey, it's me Lauren…from the party. The party two nights ago."

Dustin frowned.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you don't remember me. Well, I probably can since you were drunk."

"I what?"

"Totally understandable."

"Hey, Hunter could you watch the counter for me."

"Sure, man," yelled Hunter as he made his way to the counter.

Dustin walked over from behind the counter and walked over to Lauren. She looked him up and down before he lead her outside.

"Hey, I hope you're not throwing me out?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Listen, I can't remember what happen to me that night, could you refresh my memory?"

"Sure but I don't see why you want to talk outside," Lauren said looking around.

"Please could you just tell me what happened?"

"Okay since you put it that way. I was out with my friends having a party in the woods. It's kind of this thing we do since we are so into nature and everything. Well anyway, you showed up and I crushed on you big time. You was wearing this ninja outfit which told me right away that you were into nature too. I said hi, you said hi and we partied. Everyone left and you and I stayed a little bit longer in the woods until we felled asleep. I woke up before you and left you there. I know it was wrong, but that is why I was looking for you all over Blue Bay Harbor, to find you and apologize. So I found you, I'm sorry and this will never happen again."

Dustin had his hand over his mouth. He leaned against the wall and slide down until his knees were up to his chest.

"Hey don't put yourself down because of me. I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there for you."

"What is happening to me."

Lauren sat down next to him and started to rub his back.

"It's okay. I'm sure of it."

"What…no it's not that. My life is just going crazy that's all."

"Well tell me about, maybe I can help you."

"No you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Dustin looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious. He also was seeing for the first time that she was beautiful too.

"What," Lauren said smiling.

"Nothing."

Dustin got up and started to walk back to the store. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey D…or whatever your name is. I'm assuming that isn't your name."

"It's Dustin."

"Dustin, cute. Well Dustin, it was nice to meet you and hope you get your life fix," she said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah and maybe we'll run into each other again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe."

Dustin watched her walk away before heading back inside of the store. Hunter was smiling at him when Dustin walked up to him.

"What?"

"Man who was the girl," asked Hunter.

"A girl I met two days ago. Her name in Lauren. Why?"

"Next time, you should introduce me."

Dustin smiled at him and hit him on the shoulder before taking over the counter position again.

Lauren looked behind her to see if no one was following her. When out of the store's view she made her way into the woods by jumping buildings to buildings.

Tori and Shane was in Ninja Ops with Cam, who was on the computer still looking up information. Shane had grabbed Dustin's bag and put it in the back room and went up to his two friends.

"Anything Cam," asked Tori.

"Nope. Nothing besides the usual and what we already know. Also a large amount of stuff on werewolves."

"Dude, you don't think Dustin turning into a werewolf do you," asked Shane.

"I highly doubt it. Even though they may look the same, they have different background and abilities. Larkus can change at will when their collars are off and for werewolves, they only change at night. And reading this, Larkus can change into anything from another creature or human."

"Well it sound like they are the same to me. Hey maybe you can probably cure them the same way too," Shane said excitedly.

"Yeah but werewolves can only be cured if you kill the one that turned them into a werewolf or kill it with a silver bullet. I hardly found anything that tell you how to cure a Larkus. Unless you can find another silver bullet that cure Larkus, then I'm all ears. But know we're just stuck with facts and superstition."

"There got to be something," Tori said grabbing a scroll off the shelf.

Cam continued to type and Tori and Shane began to look in the ancient scroll for information on Larkus.

It was dark and Dustin was closing up the store. Hunter and Blake had already left and Dustin was left by himself. Before heading to Ninja Ops, Dustin decide to hit the tracks for a little while. After a few laps around the tracks, he made sure no one was looking before ninja streaking to the woods. He was walking in the dark woods when the moon turned full. He stopped in his track and looked up. The moon lit up the dark sky and Dustin couldn't do anything but stare at it bright glare. All of sudden he heard a noise behind him. He looked back and there was nothing there. Feeling kind of nervous and scared he quickly picked up his pace. Another sound was heard behind him and he decide to run. He ran as fast as he could until something in front of him stopped him. He saw a dark figure standing in front of him and knots begin to form in his stomach.

"Who's there," he said shaky.

"It's me Dustin, Lauren."

Dustin let out a long sigh of relief when he heard the voice and name of the dark figure. Lauren walked out and the moon seem to catch her every beauty.

"What are you doing here in the woods," Dustin asked her as she step out of the shadows.

"I'm being one with nature, what do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know."

"I'm out hear with friends. We're having another party."

"Oh, but I don't hear anything."

"That's because everyone is gone and I'm just spending my spare time exploring the woods some more. Why are you out this late, Dustin?"

She begin to walk closer to him.

"I'm out tonight because…I'm…"

But he was soon interrupted with Lauren walking around him.

"You know your energy is pure Dustin."

"No…is that good."

"Yes. It make it so easy to alter it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's play a game, Dustin. A game of hide and seek. You go hide and I seek."

"I should be going. My friends might be getting worried and they…"

Lauren walked up to Dustin and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Play with me Dustin."

"I can't I got to…"

"One…"

"It's too dark to even…"

"Two…"

"Lauren, please."

"Three…run Dustin."

Dustin backed away from Lauren when he saw her eyes glowed yellow. She smiled at him as she got down on her hands and knees. It then hit Dustin that Lauren is the Larkus. He pushed his way into the woods and ran as fast as he could. Some how he could still hear her counting. "Ten, her I come." Dustin ran and ran and behind him he could hear Lauren coming. He could almost picture himself on the day when he was being chased by her before. With his mind deep in thoughts, he forgot about him running in the woods and trip over a log. He hit the ground with a thump. He turned around on his back and out of nowhere, out jumped Lauren. She landed on top of him. Her yellow eyes looking at him as it glow in the dark. Her hands had a grip of his arms and he couldn't move.

"Now I got you," Lauren said as she begin to lean in close. Until their face were close for their nose to touch. Dustin begin to struggle to break free but couldn't. She was too strong for him.

"Just give in Dustin, I know you want to."

"No…I won't."

"The more you struggle the longer it's going to take. Which means the longer we'll hunt you down. You seriously don't want that do you?"

Dustin stopped struggling.

"That's a good boy."

Lauren got up off of him and helped him up. He dust himself off and then cut out running when she least expect it. It wasn't a whole minute before Lauren cut him off and pushed him into a tree. He felled down, back against the tree.

"Why do you insist on running from it Dustin, from me? Why do you want to go to those friends of your who don't give a crap about you?"

"They do care," Dustin screamed.

"No they don't and you know it. You knew it when they picked on you, you knew it when they don't show you the respect you wanted. You knew it and you just don't want to believe it."

"Why are doing this to me?"

"Cause I want to be your friend Dustin and be the one who understand you. They don't get you like I do. Being the outcast and being the one no one take seriously. You can trust me."

Lauren helped him up again.

"All I ask from you is to give to what is inside you."

Dustin looked at her for a second and then lowered his head. All of a sudden he felt dizzy and felled to the ground. He started to feel hot and his blood running faster in his veins. He stood himself up and walked over to a nearby tree for support. Lauren walked over to him and turned him around to face her. His eyes burned a brighter yellow.

"How do you feel?"

Dustin smiled at her and lifted himself up off the tree.

"I feel good, better then good. I feel evil."

He pulled Lauren close to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Lauren kissed back and they kissed long under the moon light.


End file.
